


SPN Rare Pair Bingo

by AlexBarton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I joined the SPN Rare Pair Bingo. And it ended already. But I had school and exams and work. But I still wanted to write. So here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Card

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I haven't written in about a year due to how busy life is, so this is my attempt to get back into the swing of things. It will be terrible. There will probably be no smut. It will definitely be terrible. I'm going to be using all the squares for a total of 7 oneshots.

xxxxx

xxxxx


	2. Sam/Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the following squares: tattoo shop au and dermal piercings.
> 
> TW for forced piercing/abuse/nonconsensual piercings (not done by Cole)

The name of the place is called Trenton’s. The outside is a nondescript brick façade, but the inside is home to Sam. When he showed up in this town seven years ago, he had nothing but the clothes on his back and shooting pains in his ribs. The first thing he did was find a tattoo parlor in the hopes that they could help him.

Cole was a literal lifesaver. When Sam had walked through his door all those years ago and asked for a dermal removed, he immediately started getting his equipment sterilized. It was only after Sam’s shirt came off that he paused.

“Kid. What happened here?”

“I was stuck in debt to a mob boss because of my dad. Every time you disobeyed or failed at a task you got one of these stuck in you, with the mob symbol on it so there was no way you could run. If you went to anyone for help, they would turn you back in. Only I did. I had to. I got far enough away that hopefully they won’t find me. But I understand if you don’t want to help me.”

“It’s okay kid, I can take these out. You got a name?”

“Sam.”

“Well, Sam you just sit tight.”

When he was done, Sam tried to pay him, but Cole wouldn’t take his money.

“Nah Sam. You need it more than I do.”

“I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“I tell you what, you got a place to stay?”

Sam shook his head.

“Well my apartment is above the shop. You can crash on my couch and help around here. How old are you?”

“I’m 22. I have a degree in accounting. I helped with the mob’s taxes. I can help you with your business stuff maybe?”

“You have yourself a deal Sam. Let’s get you upstairs.”

A day later found Cole taking Sam to the ER, as Sam had developed a fever, a sign of infection caused by one of the dermals. After a few other setbacks, Sam was back on his feet and helping Cole run his tattoo shop. He quickly made friends with Ash and Kevin, the two tattoo artists, and Jo, the other piercer. They were like family.

So when the mob came looking for him, he wasn’t ready for Cole to pull out a gun and start shooting. After Cole made very clear that Sam was going nowhere, the remaining goons left.

“Where did you learn to shoot like that?”

“Marines. I did two tours in Iraq. Special ops, Darfur. The Congo. I've seen suicide bombers and child soldiers, so hopped up on speed that they could barely talk. But they could sure as hell shoot an AK.”

“I… Thank you Cole. For everything you’ve done. I can never repay you.

Cole moved to stand in front of Sam. “Hey,” he whispered, cupping Sam’s cheek, “There’s nothing to repay. That’s what friends are for.”

Sam swallowed. “Just friends?”

“If you want to be.”

“I want more.” Sam leaned in and kissed Cole, then pulled back, unsure of the other man’s reaction.

“Yeah. Me too.”

This time they both leaned in for the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)


	3. Sam/Gadreel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the following squares: wing grooming, cuddle buddies, blankets, and "All you need is (platonic) love".

Dean doesn’t get it. Sam doesn’t think Dean will ever get that he and Gadreel could love each other platonically and not want anything more than that. Dean still hasn’t really gotten the idea that Sam is asexual either. But it works out for Sam and Gadreel.  

At first, things were a little rocky, but the two had become fast friends after Gadreel had healed Sam completely. However, in doing so, Gadreel had given up most of his Grace. The only things left to remind him of his connection to Heaven were his tattered wings. Sam didn’t care though. He thought they were the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

Gadreel’s wings were slowly healing themselves, thanks to whatever remained of his Grace, but with the new feathers came the need for his wings to be groomed. Sam happily took care of that task, but when Cas found out, he was suitably confused.

“But wing grooming is the sign of a mate.”

Sam sighed. “Yes Cas. Gadreel is my mate.”

“But you do not actually engage in intercourse.”

“No Cas. I’m asexual. I don’t like sex. Gad understands that.”

“I do not understand.”

Sam sighed again. “I love Gad. Platonically. Meaning I don’t want to have sex with him. But I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Which makes him my mate, and I his mate. That’s why I groom his wings.”

“I suppose.” Cas looked doubtful, but to Sam’s relief, dropped the subject.

Which is how Sam finds himself in Gadreel’s room, which consists of a giant blanket nest. They sleep in Sam’s room, where the actual bed is, but the tiny room that Gadreel chose is perfect for a nest where Sam can groom his mate’s wings.

There is a TV where Disney movies play during their weekly wing grooming sessions. Gadreel has a fondness for the cartoons, and has slowly been working through them. Today is Lilo and Stitch.

To be perfectly honest, Sam hasn’t seen most of these movies either, so watching them is just as much of a treat for him as it is for Gadreel. He starts combing through Gadreel’s feathers, aligning them appropriately. When he’s done, he nuzzles into Gadreel’s back. Gadreel carefully tucks his wings in and spoons Sam.

The movie ends with both fast asleep in their giant nest of blankets.


End file.
